The Vampire Slayer
by I am Sherlockedx
Summary: Waking up one day to become a vampire slayer doesn't exactly go onto Vicki's list of things, but once she moves to Sunnydale with her dad, she's really got nothing better to do.


**_WELCOME TO THE HELLMOUTH. _**

_"In every generation there is a chosen one, she will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer" _

Too many images of something hellish, something explainable, a vampire, or as many call him, the Master, other demons and monsters when the brunette sat up with a start, rubbing her hand over her face.

"Vicki?" The male voice shouted.

"I'm coming, Dad" She shouted back.

"Yeah, well hurry it up kiddo, don't want you to be late for your first day"

"Oh, no who _would _want that?" She huffed to herself under her breath.

**-SCHOOL-**

The car stopped outside the school and Vicki looked to the school in disgust, _God I hate this place already. _She said to herself as she shook her head.

"Alright, kid, you have a good day" Her dad said to her and she gave him a nod.

"Yeah" She sighed as she got out.

"Have a good time, you'll make friends, okay?"

"Yes sir" She said with another serious nod and with that she closed the car door over and began walking.

"Oh and Vicki?"

She turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. "Try and not set fire to this one" He said giving her a wink.

"I'll try" She said shaking her head, she got a few glances and she even made one boy fall off his skateboard, and she wanted to help him up but his red headed friend already beat her too it so she made her way into the school and to the principle's office. She knocked and went in, seeing he was waiting on her and he told her to take a seat.

"Vicki Montgomery, sophmore, late of James High, Wichita. Interesting record, quite a career...Welcome to Sunnydale! A clean slate, Vicki that's what you get here. What's past is past, We're not interested in what it says on a piece of paper, even if it says..." He said and read it "Whoa"

"Mr Flutie.." Vicki began but he cut her off.

"All the kids here are free to call me Bob"

"I'll stick with Mr Flutie" Vicki nodded. "I know my record is...difficult to understand-"

"Heyyyy...we're not caring about that. Do you think uh difficult to understand is the right word?" He asked.

"It's not as bad as it seems" Vicki said.

"You burned two classrooms down, along with the gym"

"I did...I know I did...of course I did, but lets take a huge look at the bigger picture here, those classrooms and that gym was full of asbestos...plus...the air was really hot and thick and I didn't think about the match until I'd already lit it" She said giving him a thin smile.

She walked out of the office and made her way to the classroom she was supposed to be in, evidently bumping into another girl and dropping her bag. "Oh..sorry" Vicki said hearing the girl mumble something as she bent down to pick up the contents that had spilled out. She seen another pair hands and then heard a voice.

"Can I have you?"

She looked up, her chocolate doe eyes connecting with another pair of eyes, and she looked at him questioningly. "I'm sorry?"

He chuckled "Duh...can I help you?"

Vicki smiled "Thank you" She said.

"I don't know you, do I?"

"Um..no" Vicki said shaking her head "I'm Vicki..I started today"

"Xander. Is-is me, Hi" He said and he smiled.

Vicki laughed "Thank you Xander"

They finished picking everything up and they stood to their feet "Well, maybe I'll see you around, at school...since we...both go there"

"Sounds great" Vicki nodded with a smile. "Nice meeting you Xander"

And with that, Vicki was on her way down the hall away from him. Xander was unimpressed with himself as he began mumbling.

"We both go to school. Very suave. Very not pathetic" He grumbled. "Oh hey!" Xander called noticing the piece of wood on the ground "You forgot your...stake"

Vicki didn't hear him as she continued down the hall, Xander held onto the stake and went to his class.

**-CLASS-**

The words "Black Death" were written up on the board, and the teacher turned to the class, as the teacher spoke to them all, Vicki was writing down notes.

"It's estimated that about twenty five million people died in that one four year span but the fun part of the black plague is that it originated in Europe, how?" He asked. "As an early form of germ warfare. If you'll look at the map on page sixty three you can trace the spread of disease into Rome and then north.."

Vicki looked around, because she didn't have a book and the girl next to her offered to share. "Thank you" She whispered with a nod.

"And this popular plague left to what social changes? Steve?" The teacher asked as the bell rang.

Vicki stood up, grabbing her bag off the ground and put it over her shoulder. "Hi! I'm Cordelia" the girl said offering her hand to Vicki, Vicki took it with a smile.

"Vicki"

"If you're looking for a textbook of your very own there's probably a few in the library" Cordelia said.

"Thanks" Vicki nodded "Um...where's that?"

"I'll show you, come on" Cordelia said and Vicki followed her, though there was something about this girl that made Vicki cringe inwardly. It reminded her too much of home, too much of what her life used to be like, though she could see the nastiness pooling from the girl's every pore. "So you're from Witchita, right?"

"Uh..yeah" Vicki said with a nod.

"I've been there, it's a pretty nice place" Cordelia said.

"Yeah..it's, it's okay" Vicki nodded.

"Well you'll be okay here, if you hang with me and mine, you'll be accepted in no time, of course we do have to test your coolness factor, You're from Witchita, and I've been there so you can skip the written. But let's see. Vamp nail polish"

"Definitely over" Vicki said with a nod.

"So over. James Spader"

"He needs to call me" Vicki smiled to herself.

"Frappaccinos?"

"Tasty"

"John Tesh?"

"He's the devil"

"That was pretty much a gimme, but...you passed!" Cordelia grinned.

"Yay" Vicki said with a dull tone.

They turned the corner and walked towards the water fountain, and Vicki noticed the redhead that had helped Xander up earlier on. "Willow!" Cordelia said "Nice dress, good to know you've seen the softer side of sears"

"Uh, oh, well my mom picked it out" Willow said with a smile.

"No wonder you're such a guy magnet. Are you done?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh" Willow said and backed away, leaving. Vicki watched her go and chewed down on her bottom lip, feeling bad for her.

"You want to fit in here the first rule is: No your losers. Once you can identify them, all by sight" Cordelia said looking at Willow "they're a lot easier to avoid"

Vicki nodded staring after Willow again who looked back at her before going through the doors, and she began walking with Cordelia again.

"Oh and if you're not too swamped with catching up you should come by the Bronze tonight" Cordelia said.

"The who, now?" Vicki asked.

"The Bronze. It's the only club worth going to around here. They let anybody in, but it's still the scene. It's in the bad part of town too"

"Uh..I don't know where that is" Vicki said stopping as they got to the library.

"About half a block from the good part of town" Cordelia laughed "We don't have a whole lot of town here. But um, you should show"

"I'll see what I'm doing" Vicki nodded. "Thanks"

"Good, I'll see you in the gym, you can tell me everything there is to know about you" Cordelia waved and left.

"Oh, the joy" Vicki said and turned and went into the library. "Well this is not what I expected...anyone here?"

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she jamp in surprise, raising her arms to protect herself when she seen an older man with glasses.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm just in to grab a book...I'm new so I don't know half of the things I'm supposed to be doing" Vicki said.

"Miss Montgomery?" He asked and she nodded.

"Wow, guess everyone knows who I am"

"I'm mr Giles. I was told you were coming" He said.

"Right obviously...all staff must be told" Vicki said looking around "So this book-"

"I know what you're after" And he placed down a big huge book that said **"VAMPYR" **on it and Vicki took a step back and pointed.

"That is almost definitely _not _what I was looking for" She said and she looked up at him. "Not even close"

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She scoffed in response "I'm not sure. I'm positive. Not what I want"

"My mistake" Mr Giles said and Vicki watched him put it away and she turned quickly and rushed out of the library, not even stopping to talk to anyone as she walked off.

* * *

Vicki was walking around, at the lunch hour and noticed the red headed girl named Willow from earlier before. She walked over to her and sat down.

"You're Willow right?" Vicki asked.

"Why? I-I mean, Hi! Uh..did you want me to move?" Willow asked her and Vicki shook her head.

"No. I'm Vicki" She said putting out her hand, Willow took it hesitently and then smiled nervously at her. "I need a favour...like you hanging out with me for a while"

"But aren't you hanging with Cordelia"

Vicki tilted her head and then looked down before looking back up "She's been nice and all but...I don't know. Anyway...I heard you were the one to come to when I don't want to flunk my classes and I _really _need caught up. Could you help me?"

"Oh, I could _totally _help you out! Uh, if you have sixth period free we could meet in the library"

"The library? Don't you have somewhere quieter I mean...louder...the library just seems...weird"

"Oh, it has that effect on most kids. I love it though, it's a great collection and the new librarian is really cool"

"The new librarian?" Vicki asked.

"Yeah. Mr Giles. He just started. he was a curator at some British museum or, or _The _British museum. I'm not sure but he knows everything, and he brought all these historical volumes and biographies, and am I the single dullest person alive?"

"No. You're cool" Vicki said and Willow stared at her for a minute before they were interuppted by Xander and another boy.

"Hey" the other boy said.

"You guys busy? Are we interrupting? We're interrupting" Xander said and he tossed his bag to the other boy.

"Hi" Vicki smiled.

"Hey" Willow said next with a grin.

"Vicki this is Jesse" Willow said pointing "And this is Xander"

"Oh me and Vicki go waaay back, old friends, very close. Then there's that period of estrangement where I think we were both growing as people, but now here we are, like old times, I'm quite moved" Xander said.

"Is it me, or are you turning into a bibbling idiot?" Jesse asked him.

"No, it's uh, it's not you" Xander said.

"Well you know, we wanted to welcome ya, make ya feel at home unless you have a scary home..." Jesse said.

"And to return this" Xander said and held up the stake, Vicki then held her breath. "The only think I can think is that you're building a really little fence"

Vicki took it from him and gave him a smile "Self defense class you know? You never know who's lurking out there and apparently a stake...waaay better than mase" Vicki said.

"So what do you do for fun, what do you like? What do you look for in a man, let's here it" Xander said.

"If you have dark, painful secrets you'd like us to publish?" Jesse asked.

"Does everyone in this town want to know about me or is it just you guys..." Vicki trailed off.

"Well not much goes on in a one starbucks town like Sunnydale. You're pretty big news" Xander said.

"Not big news. Just a person. That's normal" Vicki said nodding.

"Are these guys bothering you?" A voice asked and everyone looked up to see Cordelia.

"No, course not" Vicki said shaking her head.

"She's not hanging out with us" Willow said quickly and Vicki looked around at her.

"Hey, Cordelia" Jesse said standing next to her.

"Oh please" She scoffed and then looked to Vicki "I don't mean to interrupt your downward mobility, but I just wanted to tell you, that you won't be meeting Coach Foster. The woman with the chest hair. Because Gym was canceled due to the extreme dead guy in the locker"

"Wait...dead guy?" Vicki asked.

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked.

"Some guy was stuffed in Aura's locker"

"Dead..." Vicki trailed off.

"Totally dead. Way dead" Cordelia said.

"It's not just a little dead then?" Xander asked.

"Don't you have elsewhere to be?" Cordelia asked.

"Y'know if you need a shoulder to cry on, or just to nibble on.." Jesse said.

"Does anyone know how he died?" Vicki asked.

"I don't know"

"Did he have any marks on him?" Vicki asked.

"Morbid much, I didn't ask"

Vicki got up and gave them a smile. "Well, I'm beat. Bye" She said and took off.

"What's her deal?" Cordelia asked staring after her.

* * *

Vicki managed to sneak into the gym and pulled back the sheet that was over the dead body, and she looked around it for a minute before finding the bite marks on his neck and she sighed shaking her head.

"Absolutely fantastic" She groaned and she got up sneaking back out before heading to the library where she barged in. "Alright you, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"You heard about that dead guy in the locker right?" She asked "Cause if you haven't then I don't know where you've been"

"Yes" He nodded.

"Yeah well. Two little holes in his neck with all the blood drained from his body. Isn't that just weird? Aren't you all "Oh my god?"

"I was afraid of this" he said.

"Well I however was not. I wanted a fresh start, not this crap on my first day. I was afraid I wasn't going to make new friends, or that I'd be the weird one, not that there are vampires running around killing people"

"So why are you here?"

"To tell you that I am not doing this again. I REFUSE. Okay? Bye"

"Will he...rise again?" Giles asked.

"The boy? No. It's this whole ordeal thing- Why am I still talking to you?" Vicki asked.

"You really have no idea what's going on, do you? You think it's a coincidence you being here? That boy was just the beginning"

"Why can't I be left alone? All I want is to be normal for five seconds without getting kicked out of my school or vampires running around"

"Because you're the slayer" Giles said. "In each generation a slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a chosen one one born with The strength and skill to hunt-"

"Yeah hunt and kill the vampires. I know" She said "I've heard it"

"I really don't understand this attitude. You, you've accepted your duty, you, you've slain vampires before..."

"I've done it...I'm over it...I'm moving on to bigger and better things"

"What do you know about this town?" He asked.

"That it's like god knows how many hours away from Wichita" Vicki said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Dig a bit in the history place. You'll find a, a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. Now I believe this whole area is a center of mystical energy, that things gravitate towards it that, that, that you might not find elsewhere"

"Vampires, obviously" Vicki said.

He pushed the volumes into Vicki's arms. "Like Zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi, everything you've ever dreaded was under your bed, but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. They're all real!"

"Are you serious?" Vicki asked.

"Ah, w-w-w yes" He said.

"Well here, let's get one thing straight" She said giving him the volume back. "I'm a vampire slayer. Not a demon hunter. Plus I'm retired..so"

"I-I'm a watcher, I-I haven't the skills..."

"It's easy...stake...heart...sunlight...you know the perks?"

"A, a Slayer slays, a watcher.."

"Watches?"

"Yes. No! He, he trains her, he, he, he prepares her-"

"For what? Getting my ass kicked out of school? Having to spend every second of my life fighting and not give up because I can't? Or..or not telling anyone because they'll get put in a danger? Not having friends...well prepare me then!"

They stared at each other for a long moment before Vicki turned and headed out of the library, shaking her head as she walked.

"It's getting worse"

"Well stop it then"

"I can't"

"What do you want from me?" Vicki asked as he guided her over to the wall and spoke lowly.

"The influx of the undead, the...supernatural occurrences, it's been building for years. There's a reason why you're here and a reason why it's now"

"Because now is the time my dad decided to drag me here" Vicki said shaking her head.

"Something's coming, something, something...something is, gonna happen here..soon!"

"Wow...what an argument" Vicki said tilting her head.

"The signs as far as I can tell point to a crucial mystical upheaval, very soon. Days. possibly less"

"Listen...I'm not interested. Plus this is Sunnydale...seriously man how evil can it be?" She asked.

* * *

Vicki was lying backwards on her bed before she flipped over and opened up the cupboard door and pulled out clothes, she put on to her body as she stood in front of the mirror and then shook her head putting the other one up. "Wow...look at the slut..." She said rolling her eyes before throwing the clothes down. "Ugh" She said moving over to the bed, just as she sat back down her dad came into the room.

"Hey" He said with a smile.

"Hey, daddy" She grinned back.

"You...um...you going out tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah...some kids asked me to go to this club" Vicki nodded.

"Will there be boys?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, dad it's a slut convention" Vicki said and he rolled his eyes.

"Be careful" He told her with a sigh.

"Don't worry daddy, I'm always careful"

"Mhm" He hummed. "Listen...I really think we can do this. I think we can move on from your mom, from all of this, getting kicked out of school thing. We can do it"

"I know we can" Vicki said giving a nod.

"Oh...and school, you know school is a good environment, which is what you need"

"Yeah...totally" Vicki said nodding again.

"I know you're only sixteen" He said looking at the floor. "It's hard..moving to a new town, getting over everything you know?" He moved over and put an arm around her. "You're a good kid, Vic. My kid"

"I know" Vicki said with a nod.

"Don't wear...something to low cut" He said.

"Dad" She said shoving him away. "Gross"

He scoffed "Okay...you uh..have fun" He said and left the room.

* * *

Vicki was walking along the street, it had taken her ages to find the place and finally she was there. But she knew straight away there was someone following her, she resisted the urge to turn around. She kept walking and turned into an alleyway and hid behind one of the narrow corners, slowly the person moved past her, she stayed hidden for a minute before grabbing a hold of him and shoving him against the wall across from her.

"Ah...heh, problem here, ma'am"

"yeah. BIG problem" She said tilting her head. "You're following me. Care to explain why"

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry. I don't bite"

Vicki narrowed her eyes for a minute before moving back and crossing her arms.

"Truth is, I thought you'd be taller, or bigger muscles and all that, you're pretty spry though" He said patting his shirt down.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Well...that depends" he said.

"What do you want?"

"The same think you do"

"Which...is what exactly?"

He took a step forward, towards her "To kill them. To kill them all" He said.

"I'm sorry, but you've got me all wrong. What I want" She said, taking a step closer to him. "Is to be left the hell alone"

Vicki brushed past him and began walking.

"Do you really think that's an option anymore? You're standing at the mouth of hell. And it's about to open" Vicki turned to look at him again, her eyebrow raised. "Don't turn your back on this. You've got to be ready" He said and he chucked her a box.

"Why?" She asked and he gave a shrug. "What for?"

"For the Harvest"

"What do you want?"

"Let's just say I'm a friend"

Vicki scoffed "I don't need one"

"Didn't say I was yours" He said and when she turned back to look at him, he was gone. Vicki looked around, confused for a minute before sighing. She looked down at the box and opened it up, revealing a silver cross necklace. She looked back up and into the emptiness, her eyebrows furrowed and she looked back down at the necklace, before closing the box over and pushing it into her pocket.

As she got closer to the Bronze, she stopped and pulled out the box again before taking out the necklace and putting it around her other one. She stared down at both of them before going into the club. She entered and found Willow sitting at the bar.

"Hey, Willow" She said. "Are you with someone?"

"No. I'm just here" Willow said "I thought Xander was going to show up"

"I need to ask. Are you guys going out?" Vicki asked as she sat on the stool next to Willow.

"No, we're just friends. We used to go out but we broke up"

"...Why?"

"He stole my Barbie" She said and Vicki tilted her head in confusion "Oh...we were five"

Vicki laughed "Oh"

"I-I-I don't actually date a whole lot...lately"

"Why? You're pretty" Vicki said "Any guy would be dumb to not date you"

"Well, you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course I do" Vicki nodded with a smile. "So..why don't you date?"

"Well, when I'm with a boy I like, it's hard for me to say anything cool, or, or witty, or at all. I-I can usually make a few vowel sounds and then I have to go away" Willow said.

"Oh come on...really?"

"I-it is. I think boys are more interested in girls that can talk"

"You haven't dated lately though. Everything could be fine" Vicki said.

"It's probably easy for you" Willow said.

"Well...it used to be" Vicki said with a shrug "Not so much anymore"

"Why?"

"Well...I mean, when my mom was alive everything seemed so easy...and now she's not...and everything just sort of...took a turn for the worse, I guess"

"Oh...your mom died?"

"Yeah, it was about a year ago" Vicki said with a nod.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It's not your fault, people die" Vicki shrugged slightly and shook her head. "I mean...I'm never going to be over it, but...it happens"

"I don't know what I'd do..." Willow trailed off.

Vicki nodded "I didn't really either, but I have my dad" She nodded and her eyes trailed up and landed on Giles. "I'll be back in a minute" She made her way up the stairs and crossed her arms, "You're into partying with kids?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right, yes, this is me having fun. Watching...clown hair prance about is hardly my idea of a party. I'd much rather be at home with a cup of bovrel and a good book" Giles said. Vicki smirked.

"Wow...okay" Vicki said shaking her head.

"This is a perfect breeding ground for vampire activity. It's dark, it's crowded...Besides I knew you were likely to show up and I have to make you understand-"

"Your friend's already told me, Giles. The _Harvest _is coming" Vicki said.

"What did you say?" Giles asked.

"You know your little friend... he told me about the Harvest?"

"W-who told you this?" Giles asked.

"This...guy. He didn't tell me his name, though he gave me this" She said pointing to the silver cross. "He was tall...dark, handsome in the weird sense that he was stalking me way" She said. "I thought you two were buddy's"

"No. The Harvest. Did he say anything else?" Giles asked.

"Mouth of Hell was pretty much all I got" Vicki said with a shrug.

The band stopped playing and Giles moved around Vicki and looked down at them. "Look at them, throwing themselves about, completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them"

"Oh, Lucky them huh?"

"Or perhaps you're right. Perhaps there is no trouble coming, the signs could be wrong. It's not as though you've been having the nightmares" Giles said and Vicki stared at him, first time since she'd started talking to the man, she stayed silent. "Am I right?"

She shook her head and looked away "I didn't say I'd stop slaying vampires...I'm not gonna go out looking for it, but if I come across one, I'll deal with it"

"Will you be ready? There's so much you don't know about them, about your own powers, A vampire appears to be completely normal, until the feed is upon them. Only then do the reveal their true demonic visage"

"Wow...I know this" Vicki said.

"The point is, a slayer should be able to see them anyway. Without looking, without thinking. Can you tell me if there's a vampire in this building?" Giles asked.

Vicki turned and looked down, her eyes trailing over everybody "Yeah. Right there" She said.

"W-where?" Giles asked, confused.

"Right down there. Talking to that girl" Vicki said pointing.

"You don't know-" Giles began.

"Oh come on" She said looking at him "The Jacket, sleeves are rolled up, and that horrid shirt, the outfit in general" Vicki said

"It's dated?"

"It's carbon dated. People living underground would think that's the style when it's not" Vicki shook her head.

"But you didn't...hone"

"Oh god" Vicki said.

"Isn't that-"

"It's Willow" Vicki said.

"What's she doing?"

"Uh..." She shrugged and turned and moved down, intending to get to Willow. Vicki followed the trail as to where Willow was headed and as she came to a slow pace she grabbed the person who rounded the corner by the throat. "Cordelia!" She said and pulled back.

"God! What is your childhood trauma?"

"Uh...dead- Have you seen Willow?"

"Why? Do you need to attack her too?" Cordelia asked.

"I underestimated how much of a bitch you are" Vicki said and turned, getting gasps from Cordelia and her friends.

As Vicki stomped away from the girls and made her way towards the exit, as Giles caught up with her.

"That was quick. Well done! I-I need to go to the library. This harvest thing.."

"I didn't find her" Vicki said and Giles grabbed Vicki's arm.

"The vampire is not dead?"

"No" Vicki said "But Willow will be if I don't find her!"

"So, what do we do?"

"I can handle this Giles" She said.

"I-I-I need to come with you, yes?"

"I can handle one vampire, but thanks"

Vicki moved and walked away from him, trying to find Willow.

Trying to find her new friend seemed difficult as she looked around "You're leaving already?" A voice asked and she turned her head, seeing Xander.

"Oh, Xander!" She grinned "Willow? have you seen her anywhere?"

"Not tonight, no"

Vicki rubbed a hand over her face "She left...you know? With a guy"

"We're talking about Willow, right?" Xander asked. "Scorin' at the bronze, work it girl-"

"I _have _to find her Xander, now" Vicki said, her voice thick.

"Why? Oh hey, let's hope he's not a vampire. Because then you'd have to slay him" Xander said and Vicki stopped, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You think you're a slayer"

"_Haha, _No. I _am _the slayer" Vicki said and she narrowed her eyes "Now where would he take her?"

"You're serious"

"Of course I'm serious Xander! If we don't find Willow now, she's going to be dead by morning!"

* * *

Vicki entered the crypt with Xander as Willow screamed and fell back"Oh...look at that" She said and the vampires turned to look at her. "The place is a little bare...but hey. A bit of paint and a few pillow cases and you'll be doing great"

"Who the hell are you?" The blonde vampire asked.

Vicki pushed a dark curl out of her face "I'm the girl that's about to kick your ass" She said.

"Vicki, we bail now right?"

"Not yet" The guy said.

"Dude, what is with that outfit...it's like ten years out of date. If you want to _blend _in...you need to get with the times" Vicki said. The vampires started to close in on her and she stared at the blonde. "You look a little old...are you sure you can fight this?"

"Fine by me" The blonde said and Vicki rolled her eyes as the male vampire roared behind her and went to close in but she turned kicking him in the process and plunged the piece of wood into his heart.

"Oops" She said as he fell back and turned to ashes. "Xander, get Willow and Jesse out of here"

The blonde punched but Vicki blocked the blow and took her legs out from under her and the blonde fell back as the other three teenagers escaped.

"All I wanted, was a normal life" Vicki said "Be like...everybody else, you know? But oh god forbids it...you stupid demonic sons of bitches decided to come and ruin my life, **_again_**"

"Who are you?"

"You don't know?" Vicki asked.

One grabbed her from behind "I don't care" He growled, and Vicki's eyes widened and he flung her across the crypt. "You were supposed to be bringing an offering to the master! We're almost at Harvest, and you dally with this child!"

"We had someone, but then she came. She killed Thomas. Luke, she's strong"

"You go. I'll see if I can handle the little girl" Vicki sat up as he approached her, rubbing her head, he went to punch her but Vicki stopped it with her leg and kicked him in the stomach as he stumbled back a few steps. "You're strong" He landed a solid back fist on her and she fell backwards. "I'm stronger...you're wasting my time"

"I was supposed to have fun tonight, too!" She grunted. He shoved the heavy lid off the coffin that Vicki had managed to jump onto and she did a back flip, landing on her feet. Grabbing the stake that she'd dropped she went to plunge it into him and he stopped her, breaking it. "Uh.." She began and he picked her up by the shirt.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with" He growled and flung her into the over the coffin. "And like a plague of boils, the race of man covered the Earth. But on the third day of the newest light would come the Harvest and the blood of men will flow as wine. When the Master will walk among the men once more. The Earth will belong to the old ones." he said and was right in Vicki's face "And hell itself will come to town" He grabbed Vicki again and picked her up, and growled once more before flinging her into the open coffin. Vicki landed next to a skeleton and let out a scream before turning onto her back.

She stayed silent and waited for a second before she went to sit up when Luke jamp on top of her "Amen" He grinned, his fangs bared and ready to sink into her.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


End file.
